


（泉レオ）沉迷于月夜之中

by zaibei



Category: Ensemble stars!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaibei/pseuds/zaibei





	（泉レオ）沉迷于月夜之中

濑名泉是第一次触摸月永雷欧的腹部。  
这样暧昧的动作让他感觉到有些燥热，他的手往上摸了上去，摸到了月永雷欧的肋骨，这个家伙的骨架很小，而且很瘦，可是还是有一些肌肉。他好像是抚摸艺术品一样去抚摸着月永雷欧的肌肤，对方一定也十分紧张而又期待，因为他能感觉到月永雷欧在颤抖着，但是体温却在逐渐的上升。  
亲吻是小心谨慎的，但是他们又希望可以再进一步，最后月永雷欧开始迈出了主动的一步，让他们的亲吻开始炙热起来。他能感觉到濑名泉的手在触摸着自己，自己的身体在毫无保留的裸露在他的手下，互相传递着温度，这样的事情仿佛像是心照不宣的约定一样，配合的十分默契。  
但是第一次的时候难免会有些紧张，月永雷欧在被脱去了衣服之后明显的露出了害羞的神色，濑名用亲吻抚平了他的焦躁。  
“放心。我会温柔点的。”  
他们常常亲吻，但是做爱仍旧是初次体验。  
“濑名不用这样子慢慢吞吞的……”月永的声音可能是因为自己头有些晕乎乎的，所以声音有些黏黏腻腻的感觉，这样子的撩拨让濑名不免会心跳加快，同时也更加希望能快点结束前面这一段前戏，但是考虑到第一次的问题，在脱下月永的裤子之后，他还是掏出了一管润滑剂，冰凉液体通过手指渗入了月永的后穴，不适感传来，月永细细碎碎的喘息声传来。  
“雷欧君，你不要发出这样的声音哦？”  
濑名在月永的耳朵旁边说道，对于声音较为敏感的月永听到这个声音忍不住颤抖起来。“濑名……太狡猾了……”  
“那就不要再这样子了，放心的交给我吧。如果你觉得实在是受不了的话，就咬着我的肩膀就可以了哦？”  
濑名用自己的手指试探着月永的后穴，因为是第一次开发所以十分紧致，开发十分困难，但是至少还是可以慢慢开发的。  
不过这样子的话，似乎双方都会忍不住哦。  
三根手指进去时，濑名感觉到自己的肩膀有点吃痛，看来自己好像弄疼他了呢……濑名放缓速度，缓缓的开拓着那一块区域，在开发完毕之后，濑名对月永说。“雷欧君，我现在……可要进去了哦？”  
月永将自己的脸埋进了濑名的肩膀，点了点头，濑名感觉到自己的肩膀上被月永的头发扫过，有点痒痒的。  
濑名慢慢的将自己的下身探入月永的后穴，他在这个过程中呼吸有些紊乱，他不希望他忽然的进入会给月永带来太大的刺激，但是月永的声音又在扰乱他，他恨不得现在就把月永按在自己的身下侵犯他，让他哭出来然后喊着自己的名字。  
『冷静下来……冷静下来才行。』  
他仍旧使用保守的方式，慢慢的进入过后，月永的后穴紧紧的咬住了自己的下身，他缓慢的抽动着自己的下身，兴许是第一次的原因，月永不太适应，仍旧觉得会有些痛。  
“放轻松放轻松……等会就好了……”  
『不妙啊，这个声音……真是的，故意的吗？』

“可是濑名，真的好痛啊……”  
月永将埋在濑名怀里的脸露出来，绯红的脸和泛着泪光的双眼搭配起来简直让人心动不已，更何况他的声音已经有点点沙哑似的，这种撩拨让濑名放弃了思考，继而将月永直接扑倒在床上，开始了更加暴力的抽动。  
“呐，雷欧君，你可不要怪我了……你自己这都是因为你自己的原因哦？”他将自己的下身深入到更加里面的区域，同时看着对方的表情，月永似乎对于这突如其来的深入感到吃惊，但让他反应过来的是身体感到的快感，月永忍不住发出声音。  
“啊……不……不行啊濑名……你这样子做……太深了……好难受……”  
后面不是那么的痛，但是突如其来的加速让他有些不适应，况且濑名这样看着自己的表情让自己感到有点羞耻。此时的濑名又将自己的唇移向了月永的耳朵，亲吻着月永的耳朵，脸颊，然后又对着他说道。  
“喜欢你哦，雷欧～君。”  
受不了了，受不了了。  
濑名在说什么啊……  
月永感觉到自己脑子里一篇糊涂，自己根本无法思考了。  
“我也……喜欢……喜欢濑名……”  
下意识的说出了这句话。和平时打闹的时候说的话不太一样，这句话在这个时刻，一定是属于两人的，特殊的一句喜欢吧。  
月永意外的觉得有点不好意思，别过脸去。  
“不要移开视线啊，雷欧君。”濑名低沉的声音响起，“明明现在的表情特别完美。”

深入到一个地方时，月永的反应更加的明显，濑名便坏心的向着那个地方进攻，因为敏感点被多次触碰，月永忍不住先射了出来。  
“雷欧君。我要射在里面了。”  
不知过了多久。月永隐隐约约听到濑名这么说到，然后就感觉到后穴被一股奇怪的，热热的液体充斥着，他现在几乎是精疲力尽一般，恨不得立刻睡着，但是腰部的疼痛让他难以入睡。  
“喂，别睡着啊。什么都没有清理干净呢。”  
濑名无奈的看着他，又从床头柜那里抽了几张纸巾清理着床。  
“呐，濑名，我……好喜欢你啊。”  
“…………”  
“濑名？”  
“……这是理所当然的吧。雷欧君。”


End file.
